1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a display panel with a touch-sensing function and a display device including the same, and in particular, to a touch-sensible display panel with improved durability and a display device including the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the advent of an information-oriented society, there is an increasing demand for display devices (e.g., electronic devices including mobile communication terminals, digital cameras, notebooks, monitors, TVs, and so forth), which are configured to display an image. For example, a touch screen panel (TSP), which is configured to receive information on a touch event and display an image corresponding to the touch information, may be used for the display device. In the case that a display device has a touch-sensing function, an input device such as a keyboard, a mouse, or a keypad is not needed, and thus, it is possible to improve the user's convenience.
The TSP includes a display substrate for displaying an image and a touch substrate for performing a touch-sensing function. In general, the display and touch substrates are coupled to each other. The touch substrate may be manufactured to further have an encapsulation function of protecting the display substrate.